


Tails and Tribulations

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annoyed Dean, Attempt at Humor, Happy Sam, Mermaid Dean, Ridiculous Sam, mermaid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester.</p>
<p>Hunter, righteous man, brother, son, and newly-titled mermaid.</p>
<p>These are a few put-together ficlets chronicling the ridiculous time that Dean turned into a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tails and Tribulations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raicho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/gifts).



It’s not everyday Dean Winchester wakes up completely parched. Especially when he doesn’t recall getting drunk the night before.

Dean, obviously pissed off, flops off the bed.

 

Literally flops.

 

“What the actual fuck,” he rasps; it’s obvious that he’s dehydrated, and now he knows why.

He tries to use his arms to angle himself up, but the tail that now replaces his legs slides with his arms, resulting in him falling back and hitting his head on the small dresser next to the bed.

“Shit,” he mutters. By the time he actually manages to lean his torso on the dresser, Sam starts to ruffle his sheets, starting to return to consciousness.

Dean hears his brother, tilts his head towards the ceiling, groans, and reluctantly declares, “Sam, I’m gonna need your help over here.”

 

––––

 

Now sitting comfortably (or at least as comfortably as you can sit with a huge-ass mermaid tail) in the bathtub, Dean lays his head back and takes a deep breath of relief, his body immediately rehydrating.

Sam had finally managed to pick Dean up from the stained motel carpet and place him in the tinted yellow tub, but of course that was after he made fun of him, calling him names mostly consisting of “Ariel” and “the little mermaid.”

“Alri—” Dean stops dead. Now that his throat isn’t dried up anymore, he realizes it is several octaves higher. He sounds like a damn girl.

“Dean,” Sam manages to gasp through his laughter, tears now streaming down his face, “look—look at your chest!”

Dean looks down, and to his utter disbelief, his once flat chest has begun to grow – yeah, they weren’t that big, but still. Boobs. He starts to scream in absolute rage, but stops himself as it comes out in a high pitched sing-song way. The rapid escalation of this problem is pissing him off, and his stupid brother isn’t helping in the slightest.

“Get out,” Dean shrills.

“Ooh, of course Madame. Would you like anything while I’m out? Perhaps some dolphin-safe tuna?”

“Sam,” Dean grits through his teeth as his hands form into fists.

“Should I take you somewhere else?” Sam mockingly questions.

“Anywhere you are not.”

“Oh, okay. I know exactly where to take you. Because you belong…”

"Don’t you dare say it, Sam!”

“Under the sea!” Sam practically squeals, plowing out of the bathroom before Dean can splash him with the water from the tub.

 

––––

 

They put him in a wheelbarrow. A flippin’ wheelbarrow.

Supposedly, the surprise was going to be great, but so far it was going pretty shitty.

They are in the woods. There is a small path leading to what looks like a clearing, and Dean cranes his neck to try and see where they are headed.

They enter the clearing, and Dean gasps.

There is a small, beautiful lake surrounded by cattails and wildflowers. A small dock makes its way into the lake, and two camping seats are set up.

“It’s perfect."

 

––––

 

Castiel, sitting at the edge of the dock, keeps his eyes on Dean.

Dean, embarrassed by the attention, disappears under the water to avoid the angel’s scrutinizing gaze.

He breathes in the water, amazed at how he doesn’t need the oxygen from the air.

Then, out of nowhere, there is a massive splash in the water, which succeeds in scaring the shit out of Dean. Especially considering the thing that caused the splash essentially landed on top of Dean.

Dean surfaces, “Sam! What the hell, man! I could have died!”

Sam doesn’t respond, he just laughs.

 

––––

 

Castiel, once again, sits on the edge of the dock and dips his feet into the cool water. He has a book with him, and he starts to read.

Dean, swimming back and forth, continuously notices Cas looking up from his book. He doesn’t hear the page flip once. Dean swims up to him quietly.

He places himself in front of him and places his hands on Castiel’s bare knees. He looks up into the angel’s gaze, and he has a smile on his face.

“What?” Dean asks. He pushes himself out of the water a bit more, so he is face to face with Cas.

“Am I distracting?” Dean leans forward a bit more, teasing. Then, when Cas takes the bait, so to say, Dean smirks and reaches up and grabs Cas’s shoulders, and pulls him into the water.

 

––––

 

Dean, still in the lake, is having a private discussion with Cas.

Sam notices this and thinks of a fantastic idea.

About twenty minutes and a grocery store trip later, Sam arrives at the side of the lake with a small bucket.

Dean looks up from his conversation with Cas and asks, “What is it, Sam?”

Sam, plastered with a massive grin, walks forward and reaches his hand into the bucket. Dean backs up quickly in the water.

“Sam. Don’t even.” And out Sam pulls a small fish. He lifts his arm, and chucks it at Dean’s face. Dean, baffled, dodges the fish.

“Hey, do a flip for us, Ariel!” Sam wails, his voice fading into laughter as he throws more fish into the water, all of them missing Dean.

Finally, one fish hits Dean right in the face. Almost like a cartoon, it slides down his face until there is a small _plop_ from the fish hitting the water.

Sam stops laughing. Silence fills the clearing.

Then, Dean, with a shout of rage, lifts his tail out of the water and slams it down, splashing Sam with his tail and successfully soaking him. Castiel manages to avoid the spray, dodging to the side.

Sam, clothes dripping, starts laughing.

Then Dean joins him, and they laugh together until their stomachs hurt. Castiel even chuckles a bit, which is rare for the angel.

Wiping a tear from his eye Dean grins wildly as he says, “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

And you know what, Dean would never admit it in a million years, but kind of enjoyed being a mermaid.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this later, because I wanted to add Gabriel, but I didn't have the chance. I hope you liked it and thank you soso much for reading~~


End file.
